


Christmas at the Office

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Inspired by the movie Secretary. Drew needs you to come in on Christmas day.





	Christmas at the Office

“You have to come into the office today,” Drew said briskly into the phone.

“It’s Christmas!” I argued, rolling my eyes. “I’m not coming into the office today. If you need me, you can wait.”

“It’s important, you have to come in,” he insisted.

“It’s so important it can’t wait until tomorrow?”

“No later than two hours from now. Don’t be late. I hate it when you’re late,” he ordered.

“Oh, but I love it,” I couldn’t stop myself from firing back, devious smile on my face.

“Don’t. Be. Late,” he repeated, hanging up the phone right after.

I rolled my eyes one more time at him before finally swinging my legs over the edge of my bed, getting up from the warmth of my blankets surrounding me. Working for Drew was never boring and I truly enjoyed it. Until, that is, he calls me on Christmas morning to tell me to come into work.

As I stepped into the bathroom, my phone rang once again and I sighed before answering it. “What?”

“Wear something nice. It’s Christmas day, after all,” Drew said simply before hanging up. I smiled to myself, placing my phone on the counter before getting ready.

See, Drew wasn’t just my boss. I mean, he was at the beginning. I just needed a job, something to do to earn some money, to start the new year off right, and Drew’s ad was the first one I had come across. He needed a secretary, someone to answer the phones and keep his appointments in order. It sounded easy enough, something manageable, and I applied that same day.

When I got the job, I expected to just be needed for normal secretarial work, and I was to start with. For months, I was answering phones, making appointments, and running errands for Drew. It wasn’t until five months after I started working for him that things began to change.

I can’t pinpoint the exact moment, but suddenly, Drew was a lot more strict about what he wanted fro me. For a while, he was content with my work and never had anything negative to say about it. But then, I was apparently answering the phone wrong, not taking messages correctly, and not treating his clients with the respect they needed. I thought I was doing fine, but apparently I was wrong.

It all came to a head when I accidentally double-booked him, two appointments scheduled for the same time. I dreaded telling him about the mistake, especially seeing as he had come into the office that day in a mood, tossing his coat to me before stomping off to his office, the door slamming behind him.

After hanging his coat up on the coat rack, I grabbed his appointment book off of my desk before walking to his office door, knocking lightly on it. “Mr. Gulak?” I called tentatively, listening closely for his response.

“Come in,” he sighed, sounding disinterested. I eased the door open before moving to stand in front of his desk, waiting for him to lift his head from his arms, resting on his desk. It was silent for a long time, the only sound in his office the two of us breathing. “Are you going to say something or just stand there for decoration?” he asked finally, picking his head up.

“Oh, I, well,” I began, shifting my weight as I tried to ready myself to break the news to him. “I um, was just checking your appointment book and um, I seem to have, um, double booked your appointment this morning.”

“Excuse me?” His voice was eerily even, his eyes steady on my face as I struggled to keep from fidgeting.

“It was an accident, I don’t know how it happened,” I explained quickly. “I can call them both and try to reschedule for different times, if that’s what you want me to do, I can do it.” I was rambling, I knew, but his gaze was piercing and I wanted to escape as soon as I possibly could.

“You double booked my appointments,” he repeated, a humorless laugh escaping his lips. “And now I’ll be inconveniencing my clients by making them reschedule. All because you made a mistake.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Gulak, I didn’t mean to, I can handle it though, I promise.”

“Lock the door,” he told me, gesturing to his door with his head.

“What?” I asked, blinking in surprise as he stood up.

“The door. Lock it.” I nodded once, slowly, before moving to lock the door, the appointment book still in my arms. “Come here.”

“Mr. Gulak-” I began, hesitating to move.

“Right here,” he said, gesturing to the front of his desk as he stood off to the side. “Put the appointment book down.”

“I’m sorry,” I repeated, finally moving to his desk and putting the book down. “I didn’t mean to make that mistake.”

“Bend over,” Drew commanded, ignoring me.

“I….What?”

“Bend over,” he repeated, calm as ever.

“I don’t-”

“Bend. Over.” His gaze was icy as he repeated himself again, more forceful this time. I nodded, sucking in a deep breath before bending over slowly, bracing myself on his desk.

It was silent and still for a moment, and I had no clue what Drew was doing, what he was thinking. Until suddenly, his hand connected with my ass and I jolted forward on the desk, my breath catching in my throat. Before I could steady myself again, he spanked me again. His hand kept falling against my skin repeatedly, pace even.

Finally, he stopped, his breathing harsh behind me. My legs were shaking, but I refused to stand up, not yet. I had no clue what Drew was going to do next, and I held my breath in wait.

“Reschedule my meetings,” Drew said simply, straightening out his suit as he walked around his desk, taking a seat.

“Oh, um, sure, I can do that,” I said, standing up and taking my appointment book from his desk. “I’ll, um, update you soon.”

“Do that,” he nodded, turning to his work and ignoring me as I walked away.

From that moment on, things changed in the office. Drew wasn’t just my boss anymore. He was more.

We tried to keep it professional in the office for the most part. Drew didn’t want any of his clients to overhear our activities, to think he wasn’t the lawyer for the job. But when the lobby was clear and he didn’t have any appointments, Drew would bring me into his office. It started slow, just little things. Punishments when I made mistakes in scheduling, rewards when I did everything impeccably well.

After a while, though, it got to be more serious. Less casual and playful and much more like a real relationship, even though Drew never used that word when discussing us. To him, we had an arrangement. That didn’t stop him from getting jealous whenever one of his clients got a little too friendly with me in the front lobby or sending me texts throughout the day when not at work to check in on me. Outside of the office, he was in relationship-mode, but it was never addressed.

Now, for him to call me into the office on Christmas day, I was sure he just wanted me there to do something naughty on his desk without having to worry about any clients. That would explain why he called me so early in the morning, to make the most out of having the office to ourselves all day.

===============================

“Drew?” I called, stepping into the office.

“We’re at work,” he reminded me, rounding the corner.

“Sorry, Mr. Gulak,” I rolled my eyes, placing my coat at my desk. “I didn’t realize it would be so serious today, seeing as no one else is here.”

“It’s still the office,” Drew told me with a shrug.

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry. So, what can I do for you, Mr. Gulak?”

“Step into my office.” Drew had a smile on his face, strange to see in the office, as he waved me towards his door. I did as he asked, walking past him into his office, stopping short just in the doorway. His office was usually clean and organized. Today, his office was covered in Christmas decorations, a large tree in the corner with one present underneath it.

“Drew, what is this?” I asked, turning to face him.

He locked the door behind him with a smile. “Just a little something to celebrate Christmas with you. You deserve it. Sit down.”

“Drew, this is so sweet!” I gushed, sitting down at his desk.

“We’re still in the office,” he reminded me as he brought me the box from under the tree.

“Shut up, I wanna see my present.”

“You’re very bratty today,” Drew pointed out, dropping the box on the desk in front of me before taking his spot on the other side.

“You like it,” I said offhandedly, my hands already plucking at the ribbon around the box. It only took me a minute to unwrap the box, tossing the paper on the floor at my feet. I ignored Drew’s pained expression at the gesture as I ripped the top off of the box, digging through the tissue paper. When my fingers closed around something smooth and cool, I pulled it from the box, eyes widening as I saw what it was.

Drew had gotten me a collar for Christmas. A black infinity collar. For me. My eyes shot from the collar in my hand to Drew and back. “Drew..”

“I don’t wanna dance around this anymore,” he explained, eyes soft as they met mine. “I want this to be officially more than an arrangement. I love you, and I want you to be mine.”

“Oh my god,” I squealed, moving from my chair to perch on Drew’s lap, throwing my hands around his neck. “I love you, too!” His hands wrapped around my waist, chuckling as I pressed kisses all over his face and neck, snuggling into his hold. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“What do you say we give it a test run?” he asked, pushing me back on his lap slightly. “Just to see how it feels?”

“Yes, please!” I beamed, handing him my collar and presenting my neck to him. His fingers brushed my skin lightly as he fastened it around my neck. When his hands dropped back to my waist, my own hand came up to settle on the cool metal around my neck, a goofy smile on my face. “Thank you, Sir.”

Drew’s hands tightened on my waist, pulling me closer into him. He didn’t say a word, instead pressing his lips to mine, kissing me harshly. As he bit on my bottom lip, one of his hands slid up the skirt of my dress, fingers dancing along the skin underneath it. “No underwear?” he asked, pulling away from the kiss while his hand kneaded the flesh of my ass.

“No Sir,” I grinned, leaning down to trail kisses along his neck, my hands busy with the button and zipper of his pants.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have gotten you a present if I knew you were going to be so naughty,” Drew breathed, shoving my skirt up to gather around my waist.

“You can punish me later, if you’d like,” I offered, my hand slowly stroking his length, finally freed from his pants.

“Later,” he promised, lifting my hips up to brush the head of his cock against my entrance. “Definitely later,” he added, finally putting an end to his teasing as he eased me down his length.

I started moving against him almost immediately, throwing my head back as I rode him. My eyes drifted close as he thrust up into me harshly, no set pace to his movements. One of his hands joined the collar around my neck, hooking two fingers into the collar to pull my face to his.

“Drew,” I whined, shifting my hips against his, fingers fisting in his shirt. I knew he would be upset about the wrinkles later, but I figured he could just add it to the running list of things I’d be punished for later ot make things more interesting.

He didn’t say a word, pressing our lips together harshly again as his free hand moved between us, rubbing against my clit. Drew pulled back from the kiss, ending up just out of reach as he kept me steady with the collar. “Come,” he commanded, voice deeper than before. I shivered under his intense gaze as his thumb pressed harder against my clit and I came with a cry, his fingers finally releasing my collar as I collapsed against his shoulder. He came soon after, hands once again tight on my hips.

“Thank you,” I said against his neck, pressing a soft kiss there before sitting up, smiling at him. “This is the best Christmas ever.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Drew smiled before glancing down at my hands resting on his shirt. “Did you wrinkle my shirt?”

“A little,” I admitted, holding up my thumb and forefinger close together with a sheepish smile. “Not much, though.”

“You just can’t behave, can you?” Drew asked, one eyebrow raised.

“You should do something about it,” I said, wiggling my hips against him. “To teach me a lesson.”

“Maybe I should,” he agreed, slapping my ass playfully before putting an end to my giggling with another kiss to my lips.

Coming to the office on Christmas morning was definitely worth it.


End file.
